What Might Of Been
by PacificWalnut17
Summary: Ichigo has defeated Aizen, but the cost was not his powers but the life that he once had when he had to make a change to continue living to protect the ones that he loves. Now he wonders Hueco Mundo heartbroken as he is hunted by the ones he once called friends, allys and lover.
1. A Different Road

Hey guys been a while since Ive posted a new story, well since Ive posted anything actual. Anyways Ive been working on this story ever since I was basic training which was two years ago this month. What inspired me to write this story is a song I head awhile back called What Might Have Been by Littie Texas and it made me think of what would happen if Ichigo had to make a descion and leave his old life, his family, friends and the woman that he loves. With his descion what could his life have been if he didnt have to do that, and what his life will be now. This story is going to be a really hard one to write because I will be writing basically two stories, one where he didnt have to change his life, and one where he did. From what I know of no one has made a story like this and I plan to make this one of the best stories Ive ever written and to make sure I have no plot holes. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

In life there are those who are chosen from the beginning to be protectors. wheather they be protectors of their familys, friends or whole worlds. These people dont ask for anything in return. Their own reward is knowing that everyone is safe and that they can continue living their lives the way they should. But at times their are those who have to make descions that will cost them everything so they can continue protecting everything and everyone. And due to those descions they are hunted, hated and misunderstood. Is that what happened to me, did I make a descions that has caused everyone to misunderstand why i did what i did. Will i ever have that life that now seems like a dream, or willi go on being hated and hunted by the people that i loved and fought to protect. In the end it wont matter, because I will be the guardian, the knight that will stay in the showdows. Watching, waiting; waiting for the moment when they need me once again. For I am their protector.

* * *

Ichigo laid on the cold floor of Hueco Mundo in a pool of his own blood just feet away from one of Soul Societies greatest enemies who laid dead amongst the rubble. He couldn't recall the events of the fight or what happened to cause the wound in his chest or the blow that brought Aizen to his end. Ichigo laid on his back looking up at the sky through the holes in the ceiling that were created by the fighting.

He couldn't help but wonder how Aizen created such a place as Las Noches, it would obviously have taken a while to complete. Ichigo knew that with certain kido he could create things such as the bright blue sky with the clouds and sun and be able to make it look as real and beautiful in every way possible.

Ichigo continued to look at the sky as his life came closer to its end and his reiatsu become completely depleted. He knew he was going to die, but he couldn't help but wonder if everyone else was okay and safe, and where they all were at. He knew that there were still people in Hueco Mundo, and he began to wonder if he would have enough strength or enough time to get to someone to tell his friends along with Yoruichi that he was sorry for not keeping his promise and be able to hold her and tell her how he felt about her one last time. "I'm sorry Yoruichi, guys. But it looks like I won't be coming back from this one." He whispered weakly.

 **"And who said that you wouldn't be able to see her again, King?** an all too familiar voice said. **"Are you just really going to lay there and give up? Pathetic!"** Ichigo groaned due to the owner of the voice, but he couldn't help with the small smile that spread across his face.

"Hello Shiro, I thought that you were gone for good this time when you and Zangetsu combined together into one when you fought me. And what do you mean by what you said?" Ichigo soon saw nothing but black for a few seconds till he opened his eyes to find himself in his inner world only to see it in disarray as the buildings crumbled away and rain along with lightening came down. Ichigo looked across from where he was standing and saw the pale white version of himself soaking wet with a smile on his face as if he had won the lottery as he stood next to Zangetsu who had a look of defeat.

 _ **"Ichigo, we have come to an agreement that there is only one way for you to be saved. But its going to come with a very high price. Also know that if you accept, you most likely will never be welcomed back to Soul Society or be allowed to go home and see your friends and family..."**_

Yourichi woke up to find herself laying on top of one the buildings that had been destroyed when she was fighting Aizen with her head and arm hanging over the edge of the demolished building. Yourichi got up slowly and started to look around the town to see the destruction along with the wounded Soul Reapers, Visards and the dead Espada that lied amongst the rubble. She knew what happened, anyone could of figured that out due to the destruction and the bodies that were scattered everywhere, they had been defeated. It may have seemed heartless of her as she got up and ran past her fallen comrades, but the ones that knew her understood as to why she did. No one could feel his reiatsu and everyone was curious to what had happened to their ally and last hope. As Yourichi shunpoed around the battlefield she couldn't help the fear that started to creep into ther thoughts due to her not being able to find or even feel the reiatsu of the person she was looking for. After searching the entire area of the battlefield Yourichi found herself standing on the building she woke upon when she heard Urahara speak behind her.

"If your looking for Ichigo he went after Aizen in Soul Society, we can get there but its possible that when we arrive it may already be over with." Urahara already knew what her decision was going to be before she even said anything or looked at him. One didn't go a few hundred years knowing someone and not know what their thoughts are. Yourichi turned her head just enough towards Urahara to see him, it was hard to see her face due to her hair over her face but with a sharp eye like his he could see the worry, fear and the slight watering of her eyes. Urahara turned and opened the Senkai Gate to Soul Society, he knew how Yourichi felt about the boy and how Ichigo felt about her.

"You better not die Ichigo, I don't know if she'll be able to go through another heartbreak." It didn't take them long to get to Soul Society and due to them knowing the exact location of Kurakara Town they were able to enter in the middle of the town which so happened to be where all of Ichigos friends, Gin and Matsumoto were at when Yourichi and Urahara walked to the group they were all stareing at the mountains just when a shock wave swept past them and a huge explosion followed. Yourichi knew that Ichigo was the cause of the shock wave, that didn't concern her; what concerned her was when she tried to find his reiatsu she couldn't feel it, just the crushing weight of Aizens. Yourichi was about to take off in the direction of the fight till she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop and look behind her to see Isshin standing there with a small grin but worry written all over his face.

"You should wait, if you go now you could get in the way and more then likely will distract Ichigo and knowing Aizen he will more then likely use you against Ichigo." Yourichi knew what he said was true and that she was letting her feelings and concern get the better of her.

"Isshin, what happened to him why cant I feel his reiatsu anymore?" Yourichi Heard a small sad chuckle and when she turned back around she saw a smile on his face, but also could see the regret in his eyes.

"He learned the Final Getsuga Tensuo. He's become stronger then any of us combined. He's possibly stronger than the old man." Yourichi couldn't help the widening of her eyes when she heard what was said. It wasn't the news of how strong Ichigo had become, it was the name of the attack that was mentioned. Yourichi knew what the Final Getsuga Tensuo was and what it would do if Ichigo used it.

"Couldn't you have taught him something else that didn't require him to give up his powers!?" Isshin didn't say anything due to him being distracted by a Garaganta that opened above the area where Ichigo and Aizen were fighting which caused Yourichi, Urahara, and Isshin to all Shunpo as fast as possible to the area where the battle was to stop whatever it was that would come out of the Garaganta. Once the three reached the battlefield everyone froze as they saw Aizen getting into the Garaganta in what looked like he was retreating, but what caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks wasn't that Aizen had been wounded it was due to the way that Ichigo now looked. He was much taller now, his hair had grown longer, his shoulders seemed to be more broad, but what was the most noticeable change to him was how his eyes seemed to hold so much power and determination. Before anyone was able to move or utter a word Ichigo quickly turned and jumped into the closing Garaganta chasing after Aizen and closing right behind Ichigo preventing anyone else from following after the two. When Yourichi saw the Garaganta close she couldn't help the sickening feeling in her stomach as she fell to her knees, she didn't know how long she was lost in her thoughts; those eyes, the way his eyes looked so full of determination and sadness. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that it belonged to Urahara and Isshin standing behind him holding a hand out to help her to her feet.

"Don't worry to much about him, he knows what hes doing. Now we should head back to the shop, the Garaganta that Ichigo used is still operational. It shouldn't take long to get back and open it again." The three once again shunpoed to the town to gather Ichigos friends, Motsumoto and Gin and headed to the shop. On the way back Isshin watched Yourichi as she quickly moved to get the kids back, all he could see was worry and anxiety. To be honest it concerned Isshin to see her like that, never once in all the years that hes known her has he seen her lose her composer; true she has strong feelings towards his son but she has had a strong relationship with Sui Feng and it hurt her to have to break that relationship but of course she was a little sister to Yourichi and to Ichigo; Isshin stopped in his thoughts, could it be that she might be in love with Ichigo? Before he could continue thinking about that they exited out of the darkness and stepped onto the sandy plain of Hueco Mundo. Isshin looked over to Yourichi to see the same expression on her face as clear as day.

Yourichi had been lost in her own thoughts and it was till the moment they exited the black void that she noticed Isshin was looking at her with a thoughtful expression, what could he be thinking about so hard to make that look? That was when she decided to ask the question that had been bothering her the most. "Isshin do you think Ichigo will really lose his powers, or do you even know if its a possibility to keep them?" Yourichi knew that what she had asked was foolish, but she couldn't help the false hope that nothing bad would happen to him if he used that technique. Isshin looked at her and then to the ground, truth was he didn't know much about the technique since he never used it he only knew what his own Zanpakuto told him, but he was a normal Soul Reaper while Ichigo was anything but normal.

"You know I cant promise you anything Yourichi. You know all about the history of his heritage, I don't think even Aizen or Urahara really knows much about his powers. So we cant be sure about anything when it comes to Ichigo, he has a habit of accomplishing the impossible." Shortly after he finished talking they felt Ichigo's reiatus which caused everyone to hunch over and start breathing really hard for a few seconds before it started to get lower and lower to the point where they could breath again but before they could regain their breath they went wide eyed when it dropped lower then Aizens. That's when they realized it, they could now feel Aizens reiatsu again and if Ichigos dropped lower then his then he was in obvious trouble. And that's when they saw it, a Getsuga Tenso heading towards them but before it reached them it lost its power and began to fade away. Everyone was now even more wide eyed, they knew they were a good ways away from where the fight was taking place, but for that attack to be so close to them then Ichigo had to of put everything he had into that one attack. No one said anything to each other, they all had an assumption on what was going on and then quickly disappeared in Shunpo heading to the smoking ruins of what was once Las Noches.

Ichigo knew he didn't have time to ask the two what reason to why he may never be allowed back in Soul Society or to see his family and friends again, but he knew that Zangetsu would never say anything like this if there was another alternative plus Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what the reason is. Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't need to since Shiro and Zangetsu knew what the answer was going to be.

 _"Remember Ichigo, what might of been with Soul Society, your family even with Yourichi may never happen due to what is about to come, what you are about to become."_

"King you remember what happened when Ulquirro blew that hole in your chest and 'killed you' do you remember what happened after?" "I only remember fragments of the fight. Im guessing ill receiving all the memories when I hollowfy, but I wont be able to change back this time will I?"

 **"You'll be a full hollow, but you'll have full control this time along with all the powers of a hollow but we'll more then likely are going have to to train you on how to use them so you don't blow yourself and anyone up that's around you."**

 _"We'll both be with you Ichigo, teaching you and helping in anyway possible like we always have. But we need to hurry, we'll explain more as we go but we're out of time. Your life force is almost gone and I can feel two Espadas reiatsus along with several Shinigami making their way here."_ Ichigo nodded his head in understanding and closed his eyes as he felt his body tingling and soon felt a new type of power run through his body. Ichigo opened his eyes to see the ceiling of Los Noches and let out a yell as he felt the change to his body take place.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review on how you liked it and if I made any mistakes that I may have over looked. Also I'd like to thank my cousion for proof reading it for me. Also please check out my other strories. Beginning of the end and Return to my world.


	2. The Sacrifice

_Not everyone gets to decide if they can stay, protect and fight for what they believe in or for the ones they love. But me going on with my life and not protecting whats precious to me is a foreign thought in my mind. I'll do anything and make any choice I have to make to protect and defend whats important to me. I will protect you, even if I have to do it from the shadows or when your back is turned; I will always protect you._

* * *

"Are you going to lay there all day or are you going to get up Neliel?" That voice; she knew that voice, how couldn't she know it? After all that time she spent bugging him and laughing at his reaction when she would call him by his pet name, she knew who it was. Nel slowly opened her eyes to see the blurry outline of none other then Grimmjow standing a few feet away looking down his nose at her.

"I'm surprised you haven't died from your wounds, kitty. How long have I been out for?" Grimmjow's eye started to twitch as he heard the pet name Nel made for him. He would never admit to it but, it was nice to hear it again.

"Tch, the only reason why neither of us are dead is because of the red headed bitch that Kurosaki came to save had healed us before Starrk took her back to Aizen. I'm also guessing that's one of the reasons why your mask is fixed and you now being in your adult form. Speaking of which, find some clothes to put on because those rags you have are not covering anything up." Upon hearing all that Grim had said she slowly put a hand up to where her mask is to feel that it was indeed once again whole but before she got to happy the rest of what Grimmjow said hit her as she looked down to see that her breasts were indeed showing from underneath the clothing the she had on showing off her rosy nipples. Nel felt her cheeks grow hot as she quickly covered her breasts and then screamed when she realized that it wasn't just her breasts exposed. With one hand over her breasts and another covering her precious spot as she glared at the blue haired man whom seemed to be looking at a very interesting object in the sky; yup a very, very interesting object.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me here, I'd rather not stroll around with my tits and pussy exposed for the whole world to see! Toss me your jacket for fucks sake's!" Grimmjow continued to look at the very interesting object in the sky as he tossed his jacket at the screaming Nel. In all honesty if the situation was different he probably would be starring at her shocked by what she said, but damn that object in the sky is just so interesting. Nel grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around her, which luckily covered everything up and then some, right now all she wanted was to be back in her child form and hide. She looked at Grim who was still looking at the sky, despite how he acted around others he always was different around her.

"Your safe to look now Grimmjow, and can you tell me what's been happening while I've been knocked out?" Grimmjow continued to look at the sky for another second, oh look the interesting object is gone, shucks. He looked at Nel who was holding onto the coat that was now used to keep her modesty which caused him to shake his head. they'll have to find her some clothes that will fit her.

"The Shinigami has killed the remaining Espada and fraccion that remained at Las Noches while the others went to the Living World with Aizen to fight Soul Society. And from the fighting that started a few minutes after I woke up and the reiatsu that I'm feeling I'm guessing Aizen has pretty much lost, and it se-" Before Grimmjow could finish his sentence a new reiatsu that was next to Aizen appeared which forced Nel and Grimmjow to their knees breathing hard but the reiatsu got lower and lower allowing the two to breath normally and stand up again but were soon blown back from the power of an all to familiar but massive Getsuga Tensuo that passed over their heads and kept going as it hit the dome causing it to break due to the power behind it and kept going for many more miles till it finally started to fade due to the loss of its power. Grimmjow and Nel stood wide eyed looking at the destruction caused by the attack but were soon brought to the now threatening situation. They could feel Ichigos reiatsu growing weaker as for Aizens had seemed to suddenly stop, neither one said anything as they sonidoed towards the battle ground when they felt a new reiatsu that seemed somewhat familiar.

The pain in his chest was like nothing he ever experienced before, even when he first fought Aizen and received a wound that almost cut him in half, that was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. But the pain wasn't the only thing he felt, he could also feel the change to his body, the changing of his skin, the hole forming in his chest, and his mask taking shape around his head. But those where just the physical changes, he knew that other things then just his body were changing, he knew that his powers were going to change drastically due to his permanent hollowfication mixed with his Soul Reaper powers. As the changes to his body continued he kept hearing his Zanpakutos tell him that he will be OK and that the pain will stop once everything is completed, so he continued to lay there letting the pain run through his body. After a few seconds he attempted to look where the wound on his body was to see that not only had it healed, but to also see how much his body had changed, it was then that his suspicion was correct. He was turning into his final Hollow form. Finally the pain had stopped, the changes where finished but he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. He was beyond exhausted, the toll that he went through fighting Aizen along with the changes had taken every ounce of strength he had, so he just continued to lay there.

He didn't have time to think about anything though due to two figures appearing before him. At first he was about to panic when he saw the mask fragments knowing that they were Espadas, but when he saw who they where he relaxed. Well he relaxed as much as one can when they see the person that they fought three times and tried to kill him, but due to the other person there he knew that he could trust her; she did fight to protect him several times after all. But that didn't mean anything due to him being in his hollow form, only three people had seen the form and one of those three was killed by him. He knew he needed to do something so Grimmjow and Nel would know it was him, but he couldn't move a muscle and it seemed like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get any words to come out, just a raspy breath. But to his surprise, well not really, it seemed like they already knew who he was as they knelt down to check his new form along with seeing if he had any wounds. "What the fuck happened to you Kurosaki, I mean I knew you had Hollow powers but i didn't know you could go full hollow!" Commented a shocked Grimmjow as he knelt next to Ichigo's hollowized form. Nel was now leaning over the hollowized Ichigo trying to find any injuries but thanks to his highly abnormal regeneration any wounds he had received were already healed, but before anyone was able to say or do anything the three Shinigami that Grimmjow had felt earlier appeared in front on them due to Shunpo with their Zanpakutos drawn but froze and gasped in shock, sadness and in fear when they saw the hollowed Ichigo slowly rise off the ground to face Urahara, his father and the woman he loves waiting to see how the situation before him would play out.

"Damn, they were quicker then what I expected." Grimmjow said above a whisper as he slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his Zanpakuto and got into a fighting stance only to be stopped when Ichigo raised his arm the moment when the rest of the Soul Reapers along with Ichigos friends used shunpo to appear behind Urahara, Isshin and Yourichi, but the moment Ishida and Orihime saw the form Ichigo was in Orihime hid behind the Captains that were there and Ishida readied his bow and pointed it at Ichigo which surprised everyone as they saw the fear and hate that was being directed towards the man he had called friend but what stunned everyone was when he released the spirit arrow letting it fly towards Ichigo causing Ichigo to grab his Zanpakuto to block the attack.

 **A/N I know its short and I'm very sorry about that along with being absent for so long but its been a pretty crazy year for with a six month deployment along with me having gotten married so I don't have a lot of time these days. But I'm still here and the story is still alive. I'm not sure when I'll get another chapter out but I will do my best to get the next one posted ASAP**


	3. Update

Hey everyone, sorry to say but this isnt the update you've all been hoping for. I know its been a good while since I last updated but its been a bust time for me... a lot of things has happened. I just recently got out of Active Duty and currently home now, but I'm also going through a divorce and I haven't actually been in a right state of mind to be able to do any chapters. The stories still live and I do have new chapters started, just been busy adjusting to the civilian world and putting myself back together. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but I promise you I'm not walking away till this story is finished.


End file.
